


Lets Have Some Fun, Babe

by orphan_account



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Past Relationship(s), Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My friends fucking found this while on call on discord and im so so fucking sorry you had to find my ao3 this way.





	Lets Have Some Fun, Babe

Click, tap, click, tap. Rire paced along the wall in his living room, the heels of his dress shoes tapping the hardwood floors. The sound echoed off the walls. It drilled into his brain, but he didn't stop his pacing. His hair laid like a dark waterfall over his shoulders, bouncing slightly with his steps. He pulled off his sunglasses and sighed. The piano down the hall began to play a familiar tune. One that Rire used to enjoy, but now filled his stomach with an painful dread. He had only just now begun to relax, but with each note, his muscles became more tense. He put his glasses back on and followed the sound. Was the music speeding up, or was it all in his head? Mind games. He won't lose. He won't lose to this good for nothing angel.

He opened the door, and looked around. The music had stopped. Had he been hallucinating? Rire walked over to the piano, trying to find something out of place. There was nothing. He stared at the instrument, slowly reaching out to tap the keys. He continued the song where it had left off. And then- it felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and he gasped for breath. It took him a moment to process what had happened, and in that moment, the red haired angel stood above him. Rire's eyes went wide.

"Cain!" He growled, pushing himself up. An inky black tendril shot out from his back, ending in a sharp point that forced itself through the flesh of Cains hand. This was enough to knock him off balance, giving Rire time to stand up.

But Cain was still faster. Vines seeming to come from nowhere wrapped around Rires limbs. They felt heavy, weighing him down. His tentacles began to try and pull at the vines. Each of his tentacles were ripped from his body, before a cold vine wrapped around them all, ripping them away at once. Rire arched his back and let out a scream in agony, tears sliding down his cheeks as he fell to the ground. He couldn't move. He could only stare up at Cain, who laughed and kneeled in front of him.

"Well, aren't you feisty tonight, Rire?" His voice made the demon sick. It seemed too sweet for the situation. "You used to scream in other ways for me, but now look at you. You're reduced to nothing. You always were." Cain tilted Rires chin up, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Don't touch me." Rire bit on the angels lip, hard. Sharp teeth drawing more than enough blood to look concerning to anyone else. Cain pulled away and licked his lip, while Rire spat the sweet tasting liquid onto the ground.

"You always lie to me," Cain chuckled, grabbing onto the demons hair. "Even worse, you lie to yourself. You miss me, even after all this time." He pat Rire's cheek. "Lets have some fun, babe."


End file.
